


Welcome to the Black Parade

by widdlewed



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Thoughts™, Crack, Crushes, Everyone ships them, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Kagami is here to ship, Kise dyes his hair black, Kise is oblivious for once in his life, Kise with black hair, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, it's a thing, kuroko is thirsty, okay but listen, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: He had a weakness. He had an actual weakness outside of basketball.Kise with black hair was going to be the death of him.-----Kise's hair is dyed black for his modeling job and Kuroko finds he is more than okay with it.





	Welcome to the Black Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much  [DarkWoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWoods/pseuds/DarkWoods) for beta'ing this for me! I super duper appreciate it and y'all should definitely read their stories because they are amazing! Also, thank you for the story title lmao it's perfect
> 
> Okay but have you seen the art and edits of Kise with black hair? Holy shit he looks amazing. Like. LISTEN OKAY HE IS AMAZING AND DESERVES TO BE DROOLED OVER OKAY?! OKAY
> 
> enjoy

When it came to Kise’s part-time job as a model, his peers and teachers knew to tolerate certain  _ changes  _ in his appearance. During one week, Kise came to school sporting excessively bright hair extensions for advertising purposes. For two weeks in a row, the teen had appeared in each class with gaudy, bedazzled fake nails for photo-shoots that’d take too much time to reapply every single shoot. During their summer break, none of the Kaijou’s basketball team were alarmed at the fake tattoos painting the model’s fair skin, his excuse being because of a new ad he was participating in. 

 

It was just something that had become the norm for the attendees of Kaijou High. Therefore, after the initial double-glance, no one really reacted to Kise’s new change in appearance every other  week. 

 

The outside population that weren’t strictly kept to Kaijou, however, were not as adapted to the model’s eccentricities. 

 

It’d been a normal day, Seirin letting out without any club practice for the day. Kagami and Kuroko had decided to hit up Maiji Burger before parting ways. They relished in the rare day of no practice, wanting at least one day to themselves when they weren’t weighed down by stresses of beating the Miracles or perfecting a move. 

 

Just a few paces from the gates, Kuroko froze. Kagami nearly toppled over him as the phantom came to a complete stop. His eyes were trained ahead, unwavering at where a huge crowd of girls and some boys were surrounding a tall teen. The teen, black hair styled back and to the side in a rebellious push-over, smiled politely at the students. His gold eyes looked up, meeting Kagami’s confused stare before instinctively looking down to his right, as if knowing Kuroko would be there. The silver earring and sharp gaze was all it took for Kagami to realize that the black haired teen was Kise Ryouta. 

 

Beside him, Kuroko raised his hand up and clenched at his chest. “Shit,” was all the phantom forced out, a suspicious pink dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Kagami, looking between them and squinting, mentally smirked. Hoh boy~! 

 

Kise parted from the sea of fans, arms waving around wildly as he drew closer to the two. 

 

“Kurokocchi!” Kise’s voice was the same as ever, despite the drastic difference in his appearance, and Kagami raised a bemused eyebrow as Kuroko planted himself stubbornly still as Kise wrapped his arms around him. 

 

Unknownst to the model, Kuroko’s eyes went a little glossy at the hug, gaze catching wisps of black strands against his nose. 

 

“Your hair is black,” Kuroko forced out, still not struggling against the arms holding him close to a grey-jacketed chest. Kise hummed out, not hearing Kuroko’s muffled words as he seemed to be physically recharging himself on Kuroko’s body warmth. 

 

“My hair?” Kise finally withdrew and only Kagami was the one to see the instantly displeased look on Kuroko’s face. The model tugged on his bangs, his smile more coy and seductive instead of obnoxiously innocent without the disguise of blonde locks. “I had to dye it for a photo-shoot. It was a ‘Bad Boy’ theme. The dye’s supposed to wash out within two weeks.” 

 

Kuroko followed that thin hand as it pushed back black strands of hair, the locks curling slightly as if trying to hug the teen’s fingers. Kuroko stared, and stared, and stared some more, not realizing Kise was waiting for him to say something. 

 

Kagami elbowed Kuroko, clearing his throat as the phantom jolted. 

 

“...it looks nice.” Really nice.  _ Really nice _ . Kuroko never noticed how deep Kise’s eyes were, a gold that looked like amber reflected under the intense rays of the summer sun. Without his blonde hair to draw attention away, his eyes were more smoldering and sharp against the shadows and inky blackness that framed his face. Kuroko wouldn’t mind just staring into their depths for a good while, maybe a hour or ten. You know, the normal amount. 

 

Kise beamed, finding no notable weirdness with Kuroko’s silent behavior. To him, it was normal for the phantom player to just fall silent and not speak, his eyes or facial expressions doing the talking for him. Kise ruffled his hair self-consciousness and Kagami’s eyes moved to where Kuroko was clenching his hands into fists tightly. 

 

“When will the shoot be published?” Kagami asked, Kuroko’s eyes shooting a silent ‘thank-you’ at the question. Kagami had no doubts, no doubts at all, that Kuroko was going to end up buying a copy. Maybe three. 

 

“At the end of the month. They have to finish with other model’s shoots and then do the usual ads and article columns.” Kise shrugged, his head tilting in a way that allowed those inky thin curls to fall against his eyelashes. 

 

And wow, did Kise have long lashes. His eyeliner, something he’d been sporting since middle school, looked sharper than usual. It made his gaze more shadowed, more appealing and drowning. Again, the blond hair the model usually sported seemed to have washed out a lot of features that the black color only seemed to amplify. 

 

“-so maybe we can go together?” 

 

Kuroko blinked, realizing he’d zoned out. Kagami was trying to stifle a laugh while Kise stared expectantly at him. 

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening,” Kuroko spoke. Kise gave a whine, childish and unappealing, complaining that Kuroko never listened to him. He hugged Kuroko around the shoulders, swaying them back and forth like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Usual Kise and Kuroko behavior, expect that somehow Kise’s voice sounded rougher and vibrated against Kuroko’s shoulder and -

 

“Shakes,” Kuroko blurted out, wiggling away from Kise. “Milkshakes.” Kagami and Kise just stared and Kuroko did not blush, dammit. “I want.” Articulate as ever. 

 

“Sure! I got a bonus on my paycheck for a extra gig I did during the winter holiday!” Kise chirped, oblivious to Kuroko’s internal dilemma. Kagami, however, was not and snickered behind Kuroko. 

 

“I want,” he teased, tears pricking his eyes. “Whatcha  _ want _ , Kuroko?” Kuroko punched him in the ribs, ignoring the way he went down, and moved to catch up with Kise. 

 

The sun was reflecting off his hair, giving it almost a glow. Being an artificial black, there was no brown or red low-lights that were notable in the light. Despite that, it still looked completely natural and extremely appealing, especially with how his hair was styled. Kuroko tried to envision the model’s blond hair in such a style and found, surprisingly, it still made his stomach flutter. 

 

Because Kise was an attractive teen. Kuroko could admit that. Hell, he and the Miracles had spent many a group chat discussing Kise’s finer points, mouth aside (because when he talked, that’s the only thing anyone could focus on and most times it wasn’t pretty). But somehow, with his dyed hue, he was suddenly irresistible in a way that was driving Kuroko mad. 

 

Sure, Kise was attractive, but he never thought black hair on the teen would suddenly make him want to tangle his hands into those locks and  _ tug.  _

 

Kuroko silently blamed Akashi for his violent urges as the three made their way down the street. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko was cute. Kuroko was adorable in ways that would be insulting for a guy to hear and yet, when Kise thought about it, suited the teen so well that there was no other way to  _ describe him _ . 

 

Kuroko was just, simply,  _ cute _ . His eyes were always wide, impossibly so, and the hue reminded Kise of the sky once the sun had fully risen for the day. His features were fair and delicate, his skin smooth and without blemishes of teenage hormones. His hair was soft and laid like feathers against his scalp and he was cute. 

 

Kise knew this, Kise said this, and Kise would die with this as a fact of the world in his mind. The Miracles knew how Kise felt about Kuroko (honestly, everyone but the actual person in question did), and they’d spent many chats with him screaming into the void over his affections (without Kuroko himself in the chat). 

 

Of course, Kise would never tell Kuroko his feels in person. The times he’s tried ended up with him back peddling his confessions as jokes, seeing how Kuroko either didn’t understand or didn’t seem to return his affections. That was fine. 

 

That was completely, utterly, perfectly fine.  _ Sob _ .

 

Kise had decided, during the beginning of first year when he’d been separated from Kuroko, to just lock his feelings up and throw away the key. It was fine. He could just stay a friend. It was absolutely tolerable when Kise watched Seirin throw themselves at his adorable phantom, touching and pulling, and ruffling his hair like he was theirs. 

 

It was fine. 

 

It was seriously fine. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami not so subtly moved the cup closer to Kuroko, seeing the teen struggle to find the straw with his lips as he stared unblinkingly at Kise from across the table. Kise, scrolling through his phone and absently twirling some of his longer strands in his finger as he hummed under his breath, didn’t even notice the undivided attention his former teammate was giving him. 

 

The returnee sighed, mentally groaning at it, and took another huge bite of his burger. Wow, could Kuroko be any more obvious in his attraction. Though it was surprising that the phantom was suddenly expressing himself thus so. Maybe he had a type? 

 

Thinking back on the way Kuroko acted with their classmates and teammates with black hair, he decided that no, it may just be Kise. 

 

“Kurokocchi, you wanna join me for a shoot tomorrow?” Kise suddenly asked, eyes moving from his phone to the teen. With his head still angled down towards his phone, it gave him a almost flirtatious appearance. No doubt on complete accident. Kise just seemed to naturally emit that aura of seduction and allure. 

 

Kuroko’s mouth parted around his straw and Kagami jolted, noticing a small string of drool beginning to form and bead down the corner of the shorter teen’s mouth. Thinking quick, he banged his knee against the table and used the distraction to shove his jacket sleeve against the boy’s mouth. 

Kuroko sputtered and shoved him away, eyes flashing in appreciation. Kise stared between them, eyes wide, and a flutter of warmth coiled around Kuroko’s stomach because - god damn, his eyes looked like stain glass against the black. 

 

“I-um, tomorrow?” Kuroko coughed and took a tip of his milkshake, swallowing down the sugary liquid along with his bout of saliva. “I can. Why?” He tried to school his features, mentally chanting  _ Be a wall, be a wall, be a wall,  _ to himself to keep calm. Kise smiled, moving to rest his cheek against his arm. Slouched low against the table, Kuroko had to resist the urge to lunge and grab. 

 

“My manager says I can invite a friend! Obviously I’d only ever invite you. Remember the photo-shoot we had during our third year?” 

 

Kuroko did. Kuroko did and let the memories of the day wash over him, remembering how Kise had held him up in the air as if he weighed nothing. How Kise had hugged him from behind, whispering reassurances and pose tips in his ear as the camera flashes nearly blinded him. 

 

Remembered and replaced Kise’s straight blond hair with the current black and nearly slammed his face against the table. 

 

Kagami gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. Kise smiled, the mental worries lost to him. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Heavenly Father Where Ever You Were, Give Kuroko Strength Not To Die Today. 

 

Kuroko had been roped into another impromptu photo-shoot, reminiscent of that day in their third year. It was even the same photographer, the one who’d caught sight of Kuroko and had all but demanded for the teen to get in front of the camera. The pictures had never been published, only printed for them to keep as momentos. 

 

He’d been dragged to a changing room, paired with an outfit to match Kise’s ragged, loose fitting clothes. He’d vehemently rejected the dog collar they’d tried to shove at him, horrified and embarrassed at the idea of wearing it. 

 

He’d been led back to the room, Kise’s carefully constructed expression of interest breaking into a positively sun-rivaling beam at the sight of his friend. Kuroko, forced into a shirt, black-splotched stains decorating the collar and the holes carefully made into the hems and areas of his rib-cage, and black jeans, looked just as much of a “Bad Boy” as Kise did, as was the theme. Again. 

 

Kuroko sensed a pattern with Kise’s black hair. 

 

Kise, black hair tastefully curled and styled to give a disheveled appearance, was standing with his hands lazily shoved into the pockets of his raggedy, holed hoodie. His black jeans were crisscrossed of rips and thread from his thighs to his shins, only adding to the “Bad Boy Grunge” line of clothing he was modeling for. 

 

Kuroko had to fight the very,  _ very  _ intense urge to clamp down on Kise’s earring and yank it. 

 

Akashi was to blame for every violent, unholy thought that flashed through Kuroko’s mind and you couldn’t tell him otherwises. 

 

“You look-”  _ Hot, Amazing, Ravishing-  _ “cute, Kurokocchi!” Kise chirped as Kuroko was ushered onto the mat lining the floor. He moved a hand, his rings snagging on Kuroko’s hair-sprayed locks. Kept in a upswept style, it made the phantom’s eyes all the more wide and engrossing. 

 

Yikes. Yike™. Kise was going to have to control himself. 

 

Kuroko, for his part, just pressed his lips together until they went white and nodded, eyes unable to leave his face. Wow, was Kise wearing even  _ more  _ eyeliner? And his eyelashes looked thicker - longer - was it mascara?

 

He was happy, not for the first time, that he watched makeup tutorials with Kise.  

 

“Okay you two,” the photographer called, “this is just for fun. Kuroko-kun, I can see you trying to sneak away - stop. Okay, theme is Bad Boy. Yeah? Go!” 

 

And just like that, Kise, the obnoxiously loud, colorful character was gone, flipped with a switch to allow Kise, model and serious at his job, to awaken. His arms were around Kuroko in a second, tilting the teen’s chin up as he maneuvered his head down and slightly to the side, their faces inches apart as he casted a smoldering glare towards the camera. 

 

“Look at the camera, Kurokocchi,” Kise whispered softly, eyes flickering down for a second to see Kuroko just staring at him. 

 

Kuroko tried, he really did, but he just couldn’t look away. Kise’s hair smelled of chemicals and strawberries, tiny little blond hairs poking from behind his ears, near the base of his necks were baby strands were cropping up. This close, the teen could smell the sea-salt and lavender body spray Kise was fond of wearing, the scent having seemed to mix into his pores like a second scent. 

 

“Change positions,” the photographer announced, his voice sounded strangled. Behind him, an assistant was covering their red face, shoulders shaking as they violently suppressed their laughs. Other assistants or crew members were either laughing softly or trying to act professional. 

 

Kuroko hated them all. 

 

Kise moved, flopping down in front of Kuroko and tilted his head up, smiling softly at the teen. Without really thinking, Kuroko allowed his hand to bury in those black locks and tugged, angling Kise’s head further back. His other hand moved to touch his chin, feeling the warm, smooth flesh. 

 

He wanted to bite him, Kuroko decided, and instead bit his own lip until he nearly broke the skin. He wanted to bite and suck on Kise’s slender little neck and make blue and purple blemishes that’d look absolutely lovely with the black on his scalp. 

 

Akashi Thoughts,  _ go away _ . 

 

The sound of the camera shutter going off drowned out as Kise’s eyes crinkled up, impossibly gold and glowing against his black hair and black eye makeup. Kuroko breathed in, out, and hoped the little photo-shoot would end soon. 

 

He didn’t know if he could take much more of this. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko and Kise parted ways, Kise promising to send the other teen a message when the photos were edited and printed for them. Kuroko nodded and left, texting near gibberish to Kagami the entire way home about the event. 

 

Kagami just kept sending back various types of laughing emojis and Kuroko finally blocked his number when he realized he’d be of no help. When he got home, he went up to his room and locked himself in, plopping down into his bed. 

 

He hugged his pillow, yelling into the material as he repeated the day in his head. 

 

He had a weakness. He had an actual weakness outside of basketball. 

 

Kise with black hair was going to be the death of him. 

 

* * *

 

Kise had stopped by again, to no one’s surprise. They didn’t understand how the teen had the free time, what with school, basketball practice, and modelling, but he always somehow found ways to stop by Seirin to visit Kuroko. 

 

He did his usual wave and hugged Kuroko, giving Kagami a energetic greeting. A bit of blond showed at his roots, making it look like he wore a crown of sorts along his head. 

 

Kuroko swallowed, somehow finding the gold streaks and tuffs even more attractive with the black. “Kise-kun, hello.” Kuroko mentally fist-pumped the air for such a natural, Kuroko-like greeting. Kise beamed back, all straight shiny teeth and golden eyes. 

 

Uhg. Kuroko was having Akashi Thoughts™ again. 

 

“Let’s go to the movies,” Kagami suggested to the two as Kise finally untangled himself from Kuroko’s shoulders. He rummaged through his book bag, producing two paper tickets. Kuroko blinked, eyes narrowing while Kise’s lit up. 

 

“Oooh~! What movie?” Kise asked, leaning over to take a ticket. He squinted at the title of the movie, Kuroko doing the same when he’d taken the offered paper. 

 

“This is a horror movie,” the phantom stated. Which he was no fond of. Everyone knew he hated them. He hated jump scares with a loathing passion. 

 

“Ye,” Kagami chirped, zipping his bag back up. His body was turning and Kuroko’s eyes went wide. “Have fun!” He was off, running away like the flames of Hell were on his head. Kuroko and Kise just stared after, the phantom having no time to call out to the returnee. 

 

“Isn’t Kagamicchi coming with?” Kise asked with a curious pout on his lips, strands of his black hair falling into his alluringly bright golden eyes. Kuroko hated how much more  _ intense _ those eyes were now, not drowned out by the clashing hair color of bright yellow.

 

“I-” Kuroko swallowed around the sudden dryness in his throat, resisting the urge to tug and grip tightly onto those dyed locks- “guess not. Hold my hand during the movie?” It was a necessary question. 

 

A habit that the Miracles had grown used too, after discovering Kuroko’s abhor feelings towards the genre. Kise smiled, cheeks warming as his eyes crinkled around the edges. 

 

“Only for you,” he agreed, punctuating the sentence with a nose boop. Another Akashi Thought™, of sucking those fingers into his mouth, passed and then died a violent death. 

 

“Let’s go then,” he breathed out, tone shuddery. 

 

* * *

 

 

Horror movies were the bane of Kuroko’s existence. He was within his rights to burrow into Kise’s shoulder, trying to repress squeaks or gasps when something happened. Kise, engrossed in the thriller story, merely let Kuroko cling to his hand and arm. 

 

Kise’s eyes slid to that shock of blue hair, trying and failing to repress a smile. Kuroko was too freaking cute. How could anyone be this cute? It was unbelievable.

 

He laced their fingers together, leaning over to rest his cheek against the top of Kuroko’s head. He hummed softly as a woman on screen was dragged into the shadows, her screams ringing throughout the theater. Kuroko tensed at the loud sound and slowly relaxed when Kise soothed circles against his hand with his thumb. 

 

Yeah, it was unfair for anyone to be this cute. Kise was so lucky he was Kuroko’s friend and he could experience this. Even Momoi hadn't had the luck or privilege to cuddle with the phantom like this. At most, only Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Kise had since learning of Kuroko’s weakness for horror movies. 

 

(It made for some interesting movie nights that involved scissors, pillow fights, and bribes of milkshakes)

 

* * *

 

 

When Kise’s manager messaged him to tell him the photos of him and Kuroko had been sent to their agency, Kise had all but sprinted the entire way to the building. He was ecstatic, wanting to frame and hang the newest photos on his wall of his bedroom. 

 

(That wasn’t creepy what you were talking about)

 

After almost crashing through security (who were more than used to the ways of Kise), he’d found his manager in a small conference room, the photos spread out across the long table, and a few of the agents or workers looking at them with various expressions on their faces. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Kise asked, blinking as one of the newest interns looked close to tears, trying and failing to hide her sniffles. Beside her, another intern was muttering “I ship it” under their breath. 

 

“Nothing,” his manager spoke with a smirk, resting her hip against the table. “Just wondering when you started dating Kuroko-san.” Kise’s eyes went wide and he reeled back, shaking his head slowly.

 

“I’m-I’m not? I’m-I’m single?” Kise spoke, heart hammering in his chest. It was probably common knowledge to his manager his feelings for his friend (since he ranted to anyone and everyone who’d listen to him), but she never teased him like that before. 

 

“Sweetie,” one of the other agents giggled, scooting a photo over with one of her manicured hands. “You two look so in love. Like my wife and I did during our wedding photos.” 

 

Kise’s cheeks warmed as he looked at the photo. His face went red, steam almost visible as he stared at the image. Around him, the girls and guys either chuckled or sobbed at his expression.

 

Kuroko was...was looking at him. Like he was the only thing in the world. Like he wanted to devour him. Like - like Kise had stolen his breath and he wasn’t all too worried about getting it back. 

 

“I think this kid has a crush on you,” one of the intern spoke slowly. “You, uh, might wanna confess.” 

 

Kise hadn’t noticed, hadn’t even focused really, on Kuroko on the shoot. But - had he really looked at him that way? 

 

“Um.” Kise grabbed at the photos, nearly crawling onto the table to reach them all. “I need a day off.” 

 

“Not even scheduled today,” his manager dryly stated and Kise stammered out a reply. He was out the door in a second, face burning hot and mind running faster than he could keep up. 

 

“Should you have told him that the photographer demanded to put one of their photos in the next catalogue?” The wet-eyed intern, who had her crush, well,  _ crushed _ , asked with a sob. 

 

“Nah,” Kise’s manager spoke with a smirk. “I’ve listened to him whine and bitch for almost three years now about Kuroko-san. This is payback.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kise-kun’s hair is going to go back to blond soon,” Kuroko spoke sullenly, leaning against the fence of the basketball court they’d found themselves at.

 

“Yep,” Kagami spoke, taking another sip of his juice. “You only like him with his black hair?” Kagami set his juice down, reaching for his basketball. 

 

“No,” Kuroko quickly denied. “Kise-kun with black hair just...made me take note of his...features.” His blue eyes went to his feet, fighting a blush. Kagami, not that his partner saw, smiled widely. 

 

“Cool. Oh, here he comes.” Kuroko’s head shot up, eyes widening as he saw Kise rushing towards them. 

 

“KUROKOCCHI!” Kise flew at him and they went tumbling, Kagami squawking in the background, caught off guard by the sudden attack to his partner. Kise sat up, hands on either side of Kuroko’s face. “The pictures - you - I - WE SHOULD DATE!”

 

Kagami dropped his basketball, letting it silently dribble away. Around them, the other people playing stopped to look, some elbowing others at the drama-like scene. 

 

Kuroko stared, eyes wide and blank. Kise, face flushed and his black hair impossibly even more attractive than normal, stared him down with intent. 

 

“...ok.” Kise sat up, blinking rapidly. Kuroko hid his face in his hands, trying to hide a red face. “Ok. Let’s date.” 

 

“YES!” Kagami punched the air, quickly straightening when Kise shot a bewildered look at him. He turned his attention back to Kuroko, hands moving to pry at Kuroko’s own. 

 

“You - stop it Kurokocchi - you really mean that?” Jesus, Kuroko was strong when he needed to be. Giving up on trying to see his expression, Kise just sat on his stomach. Kuroko nodded his head, peeking out between the slits in his fingers. 

 

“Yes please.” Kise beamed brightly and hopped up, helping Kuroko onto his feet. He hugged his new boyfriend tightly to his chest, eyes sliding over to their audience. His expression fell, gaze more predatory and dangerous than usual with the black framing his eyes, and the audience was quick to find interest elsewhere. 

 

“YAY! I’m dating Kurokocchi!” Kise nuzzled against Kuroko’s head and Kuroko sent a blank stare into the sky, trying and failing to fight off Akashi Thoughts™. Giving in, he leaned up onto his tip-toes and cupped Kise’s face in his hands, pressing a kiss to his lips. He beat down the urge to bite those plump lips and pulled back, smiling softly at Kise. 

 

Kagami hummed happily watching the two and sent a quick text to Himuro to cancel their plans for a romantic day at the amusement park for the two. 

 

* * *

 

 

When the catalogue came out, Seirin and Kaijou both exploded with shouts of bewilderment, glee, denial, and sadness at the photos of Kise and Kuroko posed together. 

 

The Miracles, catching the images, just breathed sighs of relief, finally released from the burdens of having to listen to Kise pine after their phantom friend. 

 

Three weeks after Kise and Kuroko got together, Kise’s soft strands were back to their natural yellow, glowing under the sunlight a spotlight. Even with his natural look back, Kuroko was unable to not look at Kise without remembering how sharp and heated his eyes were, how his eyes narrowed beautifully with a few lines of makeup. How, even without the black framing his fair skin, his cheekbones were high and slim. 

 

Even without the black hair, Kise still looked as breathtaking as he did with the dyed color. And with it, the stream of Akashi Thoughts™ continued to torment Kuroko until he finally acted on one. 

 

Three weeks after Kise and Kuroko got together, Kuroko grabbed a fist-full of those silky locks and had tugged, arching Kise’s neck to perfect present it. Teeth sunk in and Kise was unable to do a photoshoot for a week afterwards, a made blush on his face any time he saw his boyfriend and a suspicious bandaid pasted right along the vein of his throat. 

 

Kise blamed Akashi, in the deep depths of his mind. Only Akashi could turn someone so innocent and adorable as Kuroko into a monster. 

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND
> 
> KISE WITH BLACK HAIR WOULD MAKE KUROKO GO CRAZY
> 
> Thanks for coming to my TEDtalk


End file.
